This application seeks support for a Gordon Research Conference on the Population Biology and Evolution of Microorganisms. This will be the fourth meeting of this Gordon Conference, which has met biannually starting in 1985. This is an interdisciplinary conference that brings together scientists from both population biology and molecular biology. A detailed description of the aims of the conference and a tentative schedule are attached.